(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to a fully automatic collapsible and multi-foldable umbrella.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, umbrellas available in the market may be classified into manual umbrellas and automatic umbrellas. Among the automatic umbrellas, a multi-foldable umbrella capable of automatically closing has the following drawbacks. First, the structure is complicated. Second, the umbrella cannot be easily manufactured. Third, the stability of use is poor.